


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by PumpkinChair



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Repressed Feelings, Will doesnt know what rain is, hinted angst, hinted emotional manipulation, outside in a storm, save Will he's too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinChair/pseuds/PumpkinChair
Summary: It was quiet, too quiet. Stanford goes to investigate and finds Will playing outside in the storm and winds up getting roped in along with him





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating again
> 
> be gentle with me I've never written reverse Ford before

Will was brought to this world in the late 1980’s. Stanford’s research was already underway, but he was running into problems making a multidimensional portal since he didn't know about other dimensions. So, begrudgingly, he summoned up a seemingly all powerful demon, thought he only couldn’t believe the pitiful creature was as dangerous as he was made out to be. William was the sweetest man he’d ever met, pure like untouched snow and eager to please. He liked the idea of traveling different dimensions, since that’s all he did. He gathered his vast knowledge by observation, but since Stanford’s was fairly new, he hadn’t gotten around to it yet; he didn't even speak english when they met. Will had taken a day to learn English under Stanford’s strict observation, but the demon seemed to describe words instead of the actual word. They should work on that one day.

Right now, though, Stanford was mapping out more of the multiverse as Will had given him the locations of a few more dimensions, though his directions were vague at best. The demon used units of distance he hadn’t even heard of and if Will said “it's near this dimension” while pointing at the map one more time, Stanford was sure he’d tear the map apart. Usually while he worked, Will wandered around the house and asked lots of questions, inquiring about objects and their functions. Some days the scientist found his inquisitive mind endearing, but sometimes he found the fumbling, and consequent crashing, taxing on his patience. Today, though, it was silent. There was the soft pattering of rain against the windows and roof, sending a gentle white noise through the house. Stanford found it comforting, the crisp, cool smell keeping him relaxed while he sat in the usually stuffy room.

Will hadn’t bothered the scientist all afternoon, hadn’t broken any valuables or popped in to ask a question about basic human life. Normally, Stanford would have been grateful, but it was unnerving to work without interruption. Pursing his lips, the scientist stood from his desk, peeking his head out of the office to peer down the hall in search of the demon. Neither bright blue hair nor a surprised shriek greeted him, so Stanford ventured out. Perhaps the demon had discovered something he shouldn’t have, which would be most unfortunate for him. Stanford’s perplexed expression darkened considerably as he searched around his home, checking on his other creatures while he was up and about. He had quite the collection going, but his prized possession was wondering about outside of his vision. It would be a great loss to have to kill the demon for overstepping boundaries he didn’t even know existed. Not finding Will in the common room, kitchen, library, or lab, Stanford was at a loss to his location, and the storm had gotten worse during his search.

The scientist almost resummoned the demon before he heard laughter, pure, bright laughter that only belonged to William. Glancing around to locate the sound, Stanford caught a glimpse of bright blue outside his window. Cursing to himself, he got a closer look, squinting beyond the streaks of rainwater to watch the blue blob run around and vocalize its joy. Of course Will would go outside to play in a storm; he’d never learned the dangers of nature, or how fragile his human body was. Throwing on his shoes and a coat, Stanford rushed out onto the front porch, the cold air stinging his warmed face. “William!” He called, voice booming like the thunder rolling. Will was soaked to the bone, his clothes sticking to his skin in a probably uncomfortable way. His hair was plastered to his face, the curly blue locks finally straight for once. Spinning around at the sound of Stanford’s voice, those bright blue eyes seemed to light up even more in delight, and the scientist tried not to show his disgust at the sickening squelch from Will’s shoes twisting in the mud.

“Stanford!” Will called in return, his voice high pitched and full of mirth, of life Stanford couldn’t wait to snuff out. “There’s water falling from the sky! And Electricity strikes across so beautifully!” He trudged his way over to the man, his feet getting stuck in the mud. Stanford got a better look at the demon’s disheveled state as he came closer and he nearly gagged. The dress shoes and pants Will wore were caked in dried and fresh mud, and it looked like he’d fallen a few times since he also had some mud on his face and torso. Water streamed down his face without resistance, as if he’d been out there all afternoon. His smile was blinding in the low sunlight, and he seemed completely content to be soaking wet and freezing cold. The only reason Stanford knew he could feel the cold was because Will often enthused about warmth and constantly curled up in his blankets.

“Come inside; it's freezing and you’ll get sick.” Stanford cooed, trying to entice the demon back inside. Often times that was enough to convince Will to do what he wanted, but today didn’t seem to be the case. Instead, he grabbed the scientist by his hands and pulled him off the porch, into the pouring rain, before he could finish his request. He let out a noise of disgust as his shoes sunk in the mood, the cold instantly clinging to his skin and permeating his weak defenses. The rain was quick to flatten his hair and blot out his vision. “Will!” He hissed, ripping his hands from the demon’s grasp as if he’s been burned. A quick flash of rage flickered across his face before he steeled himself, watching Will’s smile twist to one of confusion.

“Do you not like the falling water?” His voice was soft, almost lost under the much louder rain around them. What was a soft patter inside, was a heavy slap outside. “Is it dangerous? I don’t detect a dangerous pH level from it,” Will rambled on, trying to justify Stanford’s momentary loss of composure. He was used to the scientist being so calm and collected, so helpful and nice. Never had the man raised his voice at him for exposed anger.

Stanford took a few minutes to compose himself, resigning himself to let the water cascade down his face and soak his clothes. He needed to be on Will’s good side, to entrap him with the one thing he was asking for: compassion. Ford poured out all the faux affections the demon was craving, the company neither of them had had for many years. Will was already so deeply in love with Stanford but it wasn’t enough. Stanford wanted to control, to own him mind, body, and soul. For now, though, he’d play along. After all, Will was just another creature for his collection. He pulled Will into his arms, effectively silencing his ramblings. Stanford flashed him a dazzling smile, not missing how the demon’s cheeks darkened from something other than the cold. Will was cold against him, pressing his soaked clothes tighter against his rapidly chilling skin. It was mildly uncomfortable for him, and he’d most likely end up sick, but that was a small price to pay for Will’s devotion.

“It’s called rain,” He said, voice rumbling from his chest. Will had always admired his deep voice, the way it commanded attention and reverberated against his ear drums. It was a pitch his ears found pleasing, unlike his own grating voice. Will usually spoke softly because of this, conscious that his voice could cause headaches and sometimes make Stanford grumpy. He pressed his ear to Stanford’s chest like he normally would, comparing his heartbeat to the rain and the rumble of thunder to his voice. The man himself was like the storm they stood in. The scientist was all consuming, enveloping Will in his presence just like the rain was. Will tested this new word on his tongue, filing the information way for another time.

“We should go inside, it's not good to be out in this weather for the human body.” Ford continued, only to be stopped when the demon wrapped his arms around his midsection and began to sway, humming a soft tune from one of Stanford’s many records. Now, it wasn’t uncommon that the two danced, since Will was fascinated by it and the Gleeful man actually enjoyed it, but never had Will decided to dance spontaneously. He supposed there was a lot he didn't understand about the demon.

The rain had let up a bit, a soft patter now instead of the fat drops. It was almost as if it responded to Will’s will. Despite wanting to just heave the demon up and lug him back inside so he could go back to work and change clothes, Stanford found himself circling his arms around Will’s small waist, resting his chin atop his drenched hair. It was surprisingly… comfortable to dance in the rain despite the fact his shoes were now ruined and he had sunken a bit lower since he’d stopped walking. He subconsciously held Will closer to himself, squashing down the swell of affection when the demon pressed his face into his chest.

Stanford didn’t love Will. He’d never love Will. He was just using him for his knowledge and trying to access that untapped power, or he told himself that. He didn’t want to acknowledge the way his heart was beating in his chest or how easily he was enveloping Will into his hold. This was all tactical, all for the greater cause, but when those blue eyes looked up at him with such tenderness, he couldn’t deny that his chest clenched, heart skipping several beats he was sure he needed. Stanford tilted Will’s chin up to get a better look at those soft, sapphire pools, watching the rain slide down his face like all the tears he saw Will shed when he broke something or got hurt. His gut clenched with an intense desire at the reminder of all the times Will looked so broken and lost, so vulnerable. He didn’t stop himself from capturing those lips, soft and pliant under his own chapped ones. He relished in Will’s surprised gasp. It was all for the end goal, he ensured himself. After all, Stanford Gleeful did not fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
